A Wedding and a Secret
by A my name is Marnie
Summary: Rating for language- title explains alot- just read it!! and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- all i own is the plot and the new sorting hat lyrics!!  
  
A/N: My frist non-romance fic!! hope its ok! R/R and tell me if you want to continue!  
  
  
Harry Potter was getting on the Hogwarts's Express. He was so excited, but, after spending   
two months with the Dursleys, who wouldn't be? However they HAD lightened up a little, probably   
because they were scared Harry might tempt Dudley with some more ton-tongue toffees. Of course,   
Harry had considered the possibility, but thought better of it. Harry was just getting ready to open the   
compartment door, when the door to Hedwig's cage flew open. As he was shutting it, he heard the familiar   
voice of Fred Weasley. There was something different about his voice, though. He was being serious- a   
very rare thing for him to do. He said, "No, Ron, I don't care what you say. It's none of your business   
to tell Harry. Mom wants to tell him, and she has a right to!"  
  
Harry decided not to open the door yet, and eavesdrop a little.  
  
He then heard Ron's voice, "-but Fred, he oughta know!"  
  
"He WILL know, just not yet." Fred replied.  
  
"What won't I know just yet?" asked Harry, coming through the compartment door.  
  
Fred looked startled. "Nothing, we weren't talking about you." As he walked out of the   
compartment, he whispered to Ron, "he'll know soon enough!"  
  
After Fred left, Harry turned to Ron, "What were you guys saying about me?"  
  
"Harry, I want to tell you, I really do, but it just isn't my place," said Ron.  
  
Just as Harry was going to beg some more, his friend Hermione Granger burst through the   
compartment doors. She looked about in tears. "I HATE HIM!! I HATE HIM!" She screamed.  
  
Ron walked over to comfort her, "who do you hate?"  
  
"Krum- that stupid asshole!!"  
  
Harry and Ron, who had never so much as heard Hermione use the word "damn" before were   
shocked. "What did he do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well," she sniffed, "Two weeks ago, I went to go visit him in Bulgaria, like we'd planned, but   
the ENTIRE time he just blew me off for is new hooker of a girlfriend who has a tenth of the intelligence   
I do but twice the chest- apparently all he was ever looking or was an easy lay." By this time she was   
sobbing into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," he told her, "he doesn't deserve someone as good as you anyway. You're   
better off without him. On a better note, I hear you and Harry were both made Prefect!"  
  
The effect this had on Hermione was tremendous. The tears instantly stopped flowing, and her   
face lit up. "Yeah, I knew I was, great job Harry! Now I get to have so many more privileges! I don't   
need permission to go into the restricted section of the library, and I get to use the prefect's bathroom,   
and sit with the prefects at dinner if I want to, but I'll sit with you, still, don't worry, and I get to do   
just about ANYTHING!"  
  
Just then, their little "chat" was interrupted by the last person they wanted to see. Draco   
Malfoy. "Hey Granger, I was writing with one of my Durmstang pen friends this summer, and I heard   
Krum dumped you for a hotter broad." he said with an evil grin.  
  
Hermione started sobbing into Ron's shoulder again. "Oh shove it Malfoy," he said, "By the way,   
I notice you haven't got your bodyguards with you."  
  
"They failed their exams and were both expelled. Their parents sent them to   
Durmstrang."  
  
Harry stood up, "Then maybe you'll think about trying to shape up this year, seeing as how you   
don't have anyone to protect you."  
  
Malfoy didn't have a witty response to this one. He just turned and hurried out of the   
compartment. It took a few minutes to get Hermione to stop crying again, but they finally did. It seemed   
she was the only one who did ANYTHING remotely interesting over the summer, so they soon ran out of   
things to talk about. They just sat there, looking out the windows. The next thing Harry knew, Hermione   
was shaking him awake, telling him to hurry and get his robes on. Just as he finished doing so, the train   
came to a stop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got off and loaded themselves onto a carriage. Once they   
got to the school, they headed for the Great Hall and waited for Dumbledore to make his announcements,   
and for the feast to begin. Before this, of course, was the sorting. Professor McGonagall walked up to a   
stool, and placed the old, ratty-looking sorting hat onto it's stool. It began to sing.  
  
Oh, I'm the most magical hat you know,  
For I decide to which house you go!  
Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,   
Huffle-puff or Sly-ther-in!  
If you're brave and noble,  
To Godric's house you go!  
For those who are loyal and true,  
It's Helga's house for you!  
If you're witty and smart,  
Take Rowena's house to heart!  
If you're only concerned with what you want,  
Salazaar's house is what you've got!  
Don't worry, kids, you've nothing to dread,  
Just come place me upon your head!  
  
The entire hall burst into applause. Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting, all he really did was   
scope out the new Gryffindors for possible new Chasers and Keepers, but he really couldn't judge until   
he'd seen them fly. After the sorting was all finished, Dumbledore got up to make his announcements.   
"As you may notice, we have two new teachers up here." Harry hadn't noticed this. He began scanning  
the teacher's table, and saw, to his surprise, Fleur Delacour sitting there. He then scanned for the other  
new teacher, and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Professor Lupin! He was back!! Hermione had   
obviously noticed this too; she looked at him and grinned. Ron, on the other hand, was transfixed on Fleur,   
who he'd had a tremendous crush on since their previous year. Before harry could point Lupin out to him,   
Dumbledore continued, "Professor Fleur Delacour will be taking the spot of our Divination teacher,   
Professor Trelawney, who told me she had a vision of herself living in Majorca, and was not one to disrupt   
the fates. Some of you may recognize our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from two years ago,   
Professor Remus Lupin." Everyone applauded greatly. Dumbledore finished his announcements, and then   
everyone had their dinner and went up to bed. The next morning, Hedwig flew in with a whit envelope   
with lace trimming. Harry noticed that not only he, but Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny had all   
gotten them. Ron groaned, but Harry and Hermione opened theirs eagerly. The inside read:  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Penelope Anne Clearwater and Percival Jonathon Weasley.   
  
Date: September Fifteenth  
Time: 4:00 PM  
Place: The Ministry of Magic Chapel  
Th reception will take place immediately after the ceremonies in the Minister's Clubhouse.   
We greatly hope to see you there Please bring a date..  
  
Please RSVP quickly.  
  
  
Harry tuned to Ron, "was THIS what you were talking about on the train?"  
  
"Of course not! And I told you not to ask me about it!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione was giggling. "PERCIVAL??? Did you know about this Ron?"  
  
"Of course I did! I don't see why they bothered sending me an invitiation, either.   
I'm a groomsman!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. Er... What exactly does one wear to a Wizard wedding?" Harry asked.   
  
"Dress robes," said Ron, "Did I tell you? Fred and George bought me some new ones! Blue!   
They match my eyes! I reckon they're still secretly selling Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"That great Ron!" said Hermione. Harry, of course, knew about this, since the dress robes   
were really from him, Ron just didn't know it.  
  
Their first class that day was divination, which Ron was extremely excited to get to. Harry   
was disappointed, since they didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Wednesday. (Today was   
Monday) It turned out that Fleur was a "True Seer," unlike Professor Trelawney. She ended up disliking   
Pavarti and Lavender right from the start, when they tried to tell her she was doing everything wrong.   
"You leetle girls know nuzzing of what your talking of! Zat last teecher of yours vas a QUACK!! Neezer   
of you have a TRUE inner eye! Ze only one who know annyzing eez ZAT leetle boy over zere!," she   
pointed at Neville, of all people, and then started ranting in French. So throughout the lesson, Ron was in   
a daze, Pavarti and Lavender were pouting, and Neville was beaming.   
  
The rest of Monday and Tuesday were rather dull, but on Wednesday in Defense Against the   
Dark Arts, Harry got a chance to talk to Lupin. It turned out he had been in contact with Sirius, and the   
two of them were very close to catching Peter Pettigrew. Lupin also told him that a potion had been   
discovered to prevent him from transforming. In Care of Magical Creatures later that day, Harry didn't   
really get a chance to talk to Hagrid, since they were doing Watsits, creatures that looked like baby   
labradors with wings. They were very cute and soft, but they kept trying to run off. That night in their   
dormitory, while they were getting ready for bed Ron asked Harry, "Who are you going to invite to the  
wedding?"   
  
Harry actually hadn't given this much thought at all. "I don't really know... what about you?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you.... Would you mind if I asked Hermione?"  
  
"No, not at all! I kinda thought you had a crush on her!"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Ron, "Do you think she likes me?"  
  
Harry DID think she liked him, but didn't wanna get his hopes up in case he was wrong, "I   
don't really, know, I haven't paid much attention. But it's worth a shot! Who do you think I should ask?"  
  
"Pavarti?"  
  
"She'd never go. Not after the Yule ball last year."  
  
"Cho?"   
  
"I'm too scared after last year. Besides, I think she's still having trouble getting over Cedric."  
  
"OK.... Lavender?"  
  
"Hmm... I suppose it's worth a shot. Alright, then." said Harry, "'night."  
  
"G'night," Ron said.  
  
The next week and a half went by quickly. Hermione said she would be Ron's date, and   
Lavender agreed to go with Harry. On Saturday, the fourteenth, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to pick all   
the kids up, via floo powder. They then went back to the burrow. After they got settled in, and had   
dinner, Mrs. Weasley asked to speak to Harry in private.  
  
"What is it, Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked, once they were alone.  
  
"Well, Harry, I wanted to talk to you. What do you know about your mother's family?" she   
asked.  
  
"Well, not much, really, I know her parents and sister were muggles, and her maiden name was   
Evans, but that's it. Why" Mrs. Weasley had now sparked his curiosity.  
  
"I don't know if your aunt even knew this, or if she just didn't tell you. I know for one thing,   
your mother didn't know. Petunia and Lily weren't blood sisters. Your mother was adopted." she told him.  
  
"Ok, but, I don't see how all this is a big deal. All it means to me is I'm not blood-related to   
Dudley or Aunt Petunia, thank god." Harry said.  
  
"You see Harry, I've always known I was adopted. But just this summer, I started doing some   
research on my biological family. It turns out my mother was a witch named Violet O'Mackey. She didn't  
know who the father was, but she had two other daughters. One was your mother, Harry. My sister."  
  
Harry was shocked, "So you're my aunt?? And Ron, and Fred, and George and everyone are my   
cousins?? OH, this is wonderful!!"  
  
"Yes, yes, it's all very good. I have spoken with professor Dumbledore, and he has also said it   
is alright for you to live with us during the holidays from now on, instead of the Dursleys, that is, if it's   
OK with you and your Aunt" she said.  
  
"They'll be delighted. I have one more question though. You said she had three daughters.   
Who was the third?"  
  
"That's the part I've been dreading telling you. You do know her, I believe. Her married name  
is Narcissa Malfoy?"  
  



	2. The Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada... Rowling.  
  
A/N: Uhh.. not much to say- hope ya like it!  
  
*********************************  
  
A Wedding and a Secret (ch. 2)  
  
  
Harry couldn't belive his ears, "YOU'RE JOKING!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Harry dear, I'm not."  
  
"I'm related to MALFOY?!?!"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said." said Mrs. Weasley. "I haven't yet told the boys or Ginny.   
Ron and Fred overheard me telling Arthur about you, though, so they've known for some time. I   
had asked them to keep it quiet, so I hope you aren't upset with Ron for not telling you."  
  
"Oh, no, of course not!" Harry said.  
  
"I hate to have to cut our discussion short, but you and Hermione will have to remain   
here while the rest of us go to the rehearsal. I hope that's allright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's fine," he told her. Harry could hardly wait to tell Hermione what he   
just learned. Then, all the Weasleys (except Percy, who was meeting them at the chapel) said   
their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione, and were off.   
  
After they left, Hermione said, "Come on out to the garden with me. I have to feed   
Crookshanks." Harry followed her to the garden, where they found Crookshanks chasing a gnome.   
They fed him, and went back into the house, where they climed the crooked old stairs up to Ron's   
room. Harry noticed, for the first time, that Hermione had gotten quite pretty over the summer.  
Her hair wasn't quite so bushy, and she had filled out a lot. "no," Harry thought to himself,   
"Ron likes her, and she likes him. I'd just be imposing."  
  
After what seemed like a long akward silence, Hermione finally asked, "What did Mrs.   
Weasley want?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "Oh my gosh, Hermione. You aren't going to belive this. Over the   
summer, she found out that she and my mom were biological sisters!! That means that Bill,   
Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are my cousins!!"  
  
Needless to say, she was incredibly surprised, "Harry you're serious? That's great!   
Poor Ginny is bound to be crushed, though."  
  
Harry gave a nervous laugh, "-but that's not all."  
  
"What? There's more?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "There was a third sister."  
  
"Do I dare ask who it is?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she shrieked, "YOU'RE MALFOY'S COUSIN?!?!"  
  
"Yep. Isn't it scary? And to think, all this time he's been making fun of Ron and me,   
and we have the same blood."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "This is either going to be really, really good, or really,   
really bad."  
  
"I know," said Harry, "And do me a favor, and let Mrs. Weasley tell everyone else.   
Actually, Ithink she might be telling them at the rehearsal tonight, but I'm not sure. Let's go   
downstairs. I'm hungry." Once they got downstairs, they noticed a large eagle owl that they   
recognized as belonging to the Malfoys, sitting on the counter, tormenting Errol. They took the   
letter tied to it's leg, and shooed it away. It was addressed to Molly Weasley. "It isn't   
sealed," Harry said, "she'd never know if we opened it."  
  
"Harry James Potter!" screeched Hermoine. "You could get into serious trouble! Don't   
you dare!"  
  
By the time she had said this, though, Harry was already reading the letter. "What does   
it say?" she asked.  
  
"Ohhh, so NOW you want to know!!!" he joked.  
  
"Please Harry?"  
  
He Read it aloud:  
  
Dear Molly,  
I am absolutely delighted to find out about my past. Thank   
you very much for informing me. I will be attending your son's wedding along  
with my son, Draco. I asked Lucius to come, but as he and your husband don't   
exactly get along, he decided not to go. I am very excited to see you and   
the rest of our family tomorrow.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
"Oh no," said Hermione, "Draco Malfoy is comming to the wedding!"  
  
Just as Harry had put the letter back into the envelope, all nine Weasleys burst through   
the door. "Come on, Harry!" said Fred.  
  
"Come where?" asked Harry.  
  
"Percy's bachelor party!" Ron told him excitedly, "It took alot of convincing, but dad   
decided you and I could go!!"  
  
Harry and all of the Weasley men then went to the Three Broomsticks via floo powder.   
"You know," said Bill, "I never would have thought Percy would be the first of us to get married,  
I would have guessed me or Charlie."   
  
"Not me," said Charlie, "No girl would want her husband around dragons all day!"  
  
It was just then that Harry looked around at everything. It was about as un-Percyish as   
anything could get. There were some veela dancing on a table, which Harry hurriedly looked away  
from. There were all kinds of wizarding-drinks that Harry had never seen, and a very-large cake,  
which Harry guessed contained someone in it. "Come on," said George, "Let's go congratulate the   
lucky Groom-to-be!"  
  
But when they saw Percy, he didn't look as though he felt very lucky. "I cannot belive   
you all actually thought I'd ENJOY this! I mean, if cornelius fudge saw this, I would be fired   
on the spot! Look at all of this inappropriate things around here, women, dring, I mean to say,   
if dear Penny saw this, she would leave me in a minute! No, this is most sertainly NOT amusing!"  
said Percy, feverishly.  
  
"Calm down, Perce," said Fred, "You wouldn't want to give Harry and Ron here a bad   
impression on bachelor parties, now, would you?"  
  
"I would most certainly hope that my younger brother and his friends wouldn't be exposed  
to such rubbish!" And with that, Percy stormaed away.  
  
"Honestly," said George, "Percy wouldn't know a good time if it danced naked in front of   
him!"  
  
Harry turned to say something to Ron, but, to his surprise, Ron wasn't there. It took   
but a minute for him to figure out where he'd gone, but, none to Harry's surprise, there was Ron,  
right in front of all the dancing veela. Harry walked over there, keeping his eyes off of the  
veela. "Ron!" he said. No response. "RON!" Still no response. "HEY RON! FLEUR DELACOUR JUST  
WALKED IN!?  
  
"Where is she?" asked Ron.  
  
"Blimey," said Harry as he walked of, chortling.  
  
The bachelor party wasn't nearly as interesting as Harry had hoped. Aside from the veela,  
there were no other women there, and the cake tunred out to be, in reality, a cake. That night,  
everyone (minus Percy) went back to the Burrow, to get a good night's sleep for the next day's   
wedding.  
  
*******************  
There's chapter 2! I like this new little chapter dealie... make stuff easybreezier! BTW.. my  
other fics WILL have additions made soonly... I've just been having REALLY REALLY bad writer's  
block. grr. Well,later gators!! 


End file.
